1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a component by means of a generative production process, in which material is repeatedly applied layer by layer to a base plate or an already correspondingly generated semifinished product and is bonded with the semifinished product, wherein radiation energy which is introduced into the material by at least one beam that is moved in relation to and over the surface of the semifinished product is used for the bonding of the material with the semifinished product. The invention also relates to a corresponding apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Generative production processes for producing a component, such as for example stereolithographic processes, selective laser melting, selective laser sintering, electron beam melting or laser build-up welding, are used in industry for so-called rapid tooling, rapid prototyping or else for the production of series products in rapid manufacturing. In particular, such processes may also be used for the production of turbine parts, in particular parts of aircraft engines, in the case of which such generative production processes are advantageous for example because of the material used. An example of this can be found in DE 10 2010 050 531 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
To achieve particularly homogeneous component properties and a low-stress structure of the component, so-called exposure strategies are described in the prior art for the relative movement of the energy beam with respect to the semifinished product. These involve changing the paths of movement of a beam, for example a laser beam, from layer to layer of the material to be deposited, in order to generate a homogeneous microstructure by means of different orientation of the structure being built up. An example of this is described in DE 10 2007 014 683 A1, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein.
In addition, the given properties of the material and component cause variations in the process, which may lead to inhomogeneities. For example, the geometry of the component may cause the irregular removal of process gases, resulting in instability.
It would therefore be advantageous to be able to provide a further improvement of radiation-based, generative production processes by which homogeneous component properties can be achieved. At the same time, the method should be usable easily and effectively.